


You are asking too much by asking me to name this

by mistresstabris



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresstabris/pseuds/mistresstabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU with Sole and the companions where they are going to college and have never known pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danse is a clutz

The apartment was silent and dimly lit. Hawke sat with her legs crossed on her chair and stared at the wall. It was only 9 am, but she knew today was going to be a day. Something about the air made her feel uncomfortable. Her meditation was stopped short by the sound of knocking on the front door. She slowly rose from her position and walked lethargically to the door. She peeked through the hole in the door.

_Of course Danse is up this early._

She inhaled, readying herself for interaction, and opened the door. Danse's smile lit up the hall in a way that felt inappropriate this early in the morning. Hawke was not a morning person and did not want anyone else to be. She grunted as she turned and waved him inside. He strode inside and threw himself onto the couch, pushing it back slightly.

"Hey, soldier. Do you mind putting on some pants?"

Hawke sighed and reluctantly walked in the direction of her room. She yelled at her guest. "First, you show up unannounced. Then, you guilt me into wearing clothes?"

Danse laughed at her complaints as he made himself at home. She returned and crashed into her seat.

"What are you even doing here? Isn't your big presentation today?" Hawke interrogated. Danse nodded his head. "Shouldn't you be studying, Tin Man?"

"I thought you said you would stop calling me that," he replied, frowning.

"I'll stop calling you that once it stops being your nickname," she retorted. "Don't change the subject." Hawke lifted herself up with a groan and went to the kitchen. Danse followed and sat himself down at the breakfast bar.

"I don't need to study. I'm at the top of my class," he assured her. She placed two bowls on the counter and stared at the granite for a moment before lightly hitting her friend in the face.

"Study. You know how you get," she told him in a stern, motherly voice. 

"How do I get, Hawke?" he questioned. She said nothing as she poured out her Sugar Bombs and milk, shoved a spoon into her companion's hand, and grabbed a chair. Danse raised his eyebrows at her, slightly impatient.

"Tinny, I know you. You go in all confident and stride over to your podium like the world owes you everything and a can of olives. Then you get all flustered and forget everything about anything," she reminded him as she shoveled her breakfast in her mouth. "Do you not remember the _Old Man and the Sea_ incident?"

Danse's cheeks flooded with red. "I seem to recall that, yes."

"I really think you could do with some studying," she advised him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a mess, friendo."

Danse glared for her for a moment. He knew she was correct. He was also decidedly stubborn.

"I'll be fine. This won't be like 8th grade," he told her, a shake in his voice barely noticeable.

"If you say so," Hawke acquiesced. "Let's watch some TV, then." Danse nodded and the two of them rested next to each other on the couch.

After a couple hours, keys jingled in the front lock.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"Deacon," Hawke greeted her friend in a mock infuriated voice. "You're home late again. Were you off with some hussy?"

"My dear, sweet wife," he responded, doing his best impression of a husband. "You are the only one for me." He smiled at her and handed her a plastic bag heavy with food.

"I brought Chinese food," he informed her, turning to look at their guest. "Oh, if it isn't the Danseing Queen."

"Deacon," Danse replied, his annoyance emphatically evident. "Your nicknames are worse than MacCready's."

"What would you prefer? Flash Danse? Danse Danse Revolution? Safety Danse?" Hawke giggled at her roommate's suggestion.

"We can Danse if we want to."

"We can leave your friends behind."

"'Cause your friends don't Danse..."

"And if they don't Danse...."

"Then they're no friends of mine," they sang simultaneously. Danse grumbled and requested that they never, _ever_ do that again. The three of them gathered at the island and grabbed their sweet and sour chicken and their egg rolls. They each recalled the morning. Hawke and Danse told Deacon about the shows they watched and Deacon told Hawke and Danse about how he reprogrammed every computer in the building ( _"Liar liar plants for hire"_ ). Danse moved back towards his seat, but he didn't quite make it. Instead, he tripped over nothing and his plate somehow flew into the television, destroying the screen. The flat screen tipped back slowly and they all watched in horror as it crashed to the ground and scattered remnants of itself over the carpet. Hawke and Deacon froze in place, pausing for a moment before turning slowly to look at Danse and the damage. The egg roll in Deacon's mouth dropped onto the granite counter.

"...How?" Hawke asked in disbelief. She placed her meal down and walked over to her friend. "You okay?"

Danse nodded his head, still in shock. Deacon removed his sunglasses, rubbed his light blue eyes, and sighed.

"That belonged to my great-grandmother, man."

"I..." Danse started. "I don't..."

"How are we gonna get a new TV?" Hawke thought aloud. "I need my games, Danse."

"I know..." he whispered. The three of them remained in stunned silence for a few minutes. A gasp shattered the silence.

"I know!" Danse exclaimed. "Hawke, do you remember Strong?"

"Of course. What does he have to do with anything?"

"He owes me a favor. Maybe he can get us a new one."

"You would really trust him, a 6 foot 5 weird guy who hangs out in an alley?"

"Trust me, soldier," Danse muttered, unsure of himself. "Have I ever steered you wrong before? Don't answer that."

Hawke buried her face in her hands and sighed. She whispered her decision.

" _Fine._ "

Danse awkwardly smiled in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. Hawke and Deacon remained tense. The trio gathered their coats and hats and exited the apartment, leaving the Chinese food to get cold in their absence.

The trip to the shady alleyway only took a few minutes. Danse frequented the bar next to it in an effort to meet girls. Instead, he met Strong. The tin can anxiously approached the giant. Hawke and Deacon followed close behind, the exasperation obvious on their faces.

"Greetings, Strong. How are you this afternoon?" Danse greeted. Strong replied with only a grunt and a raised eyebrow. Danse coughed before continuing.

"After our previous arrangement, I believe you owe me a favor. One I could use presently?" Danse requested, rubbing his neck.

"Strong owes no favors to Danse," he denied, growling under his breath.

"Don't pull out of our deal. Hancock wouldn't care for his men to stab his friends in the back," Danse rebutted. Strong stared him down and Danse stared right back. The two continued to glare at each other until their compatriots cleared their throats. Strong glanced over at the duo and huffed, his broad shoulders tightening.

"Fine. Strong will help," he acquiesced, crossing his arms.

"Great. I need a new television," Danse informed the monolith. Strong waved a large hand towards the opposite end of the back street and stomped his way in that direction. The trio followed suit. At the end of the path, there was a worn metal door that opened up into a warehouse. Strong called out to one of the workers inside and uttered an order to him. The man nodded and raced off to work.

"Are you really sure this guy is trustworthy, Danseing Shoes?" Deacon questioned cautiously. "What if what this guys brings is stolen? We're already on _thin ice_ , man."

"Hancock swears he doesn't deal in stolen property."

"And you think he wouldn't lie to you because...?" Danse offered a shake of his head in response. Their wait felt much too long; all three had no idea what to expect. The worker buzzed back, carrying a brand new television. Hawke eyes sparkled with delight at the technology. He placed the device into Danse's welcoming arms which sunk under its weight.

"Is that it?" Hawke asked, surprised at the lack of a surprise.

"Yes. Job done. You leave now," Strong commanded. Hawke gave a shaky OK and the three of them left.

As the door to the apartment slammed shut, Hawke sighed deeply and slid to the floor. She lifted her keys into the air and Deacon put them in their designated bowl. Danse carefully placed the new television in place of the old one before he began picking up the broken pieces around the room.

"Let's not do that ever again," Deacon exhaled as he waltzed over to his room. His pals silently agreed. Hawke pushed herself up from the ground and grabbed a trash bag. She threw it in Danse's direction and the bag draped itself on his head.

"Thanks, soldier," he said sarcastically. He removed the plastic from his face and shoved trash inside. "What time is it?"

Hawke glanced over in the direction of the clock, but she could not see it. She called for Deacon, who emerged wearing a shirt with his face on it, and asked what time it was.

"It is... 1:45 in the afternoon."

"No, no, no, no..." Danse mumbled as he stood up and bolted for his coat.

"What's wrong, Lightyear?" Hawke asked. Her eyes widened with realization. "I told you to study, man. This is why you should listen to me."

"Yeah, yeah. See you after," Danse said, shoving himself inside his jacket. Hawke opened the door and pecked his cheek for good luck as he ran to the elevator. She slowly closed the door and rested her forehead on the wood.

"What's so urgent?" Deacon asked, pulling the exhausted woman into an embrace.

"He has a big presentation for class in 15 minutes," she informed him, breathing the words into the cloth face. Deacon chuckled and released his roommate. The pair took in the room. The room was still disheveled, plastic pieces on the ground and cold takeout on the counter. They split up, Deacon finishing Danse's incomplete task and Hawke heating up their lunch. The bag of trash was tossed into the corner to be dealt with when either of them had any energy. Two microwaved plates of egg rolls, dumplings, noodles, and rice were laid out. Both grabbed their meals and sat down next to each other on the couch. The remote clicked and the screen in front of them lit.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

"Infomercials?"

"Mm."

Deacon grabbed a blanket and threw it on top of both of their legs. Images of vacuums and containers and appliances filled the rest of their afternoon.

 

Epilogue?: Danse was late and did exactly as Hawke predicted. Deacon had to disguise himself as a concerned party and convince his teacher to give him a second chance. They did and Danse got a B.


	2. Hancock pls

Hawke's phone vibrated in her pocket; the buzzing made her leg go numb. She covertly pulled it from her jacket pocket.

_Deeks? He knows I can't have calls in class._

She shoved the device back into her pocket. Whatever the issue was, it could wait another half hour. Or, as evidenced by the return of the vibrations, it could not. Hawke reached for her phone once more and shot a text to her tormenter.

_Give me 30. I'm sure it's urgent, but the professor is already eyeing me. Gtg ily bye_

She returned the cellular device to its rightful place and no one was the wiser.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out. Hawke was about to call Deacon when she found that he was waiting for her outside. She guided him toward a bench and sat him down.

"What was so important that you needed to call me in the middle of class?"

"Well, first: I got a box of tacos," Deacon informed his friend, lifting the evidence into view. "Second: MacCready's lady is a bitch and they're not together anymore. Want a taco?"

"Yes," she replied, grabbing one from the box before bolting in the direction of the parking lot. Deacon followed behind, munching loudly in hopes that it would annoy any passersby. "Why aren't you in class?"

"We weren't doing anything important and Hancock invited me over."

"Deacon. I love you, but you can't keep getting high on school days. You do pay to learn here," she scolded him, turning to emphasize her point with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and took another bite. "Anyway, what are the details with Mac?"

"She cheated."

"That bitch. I'm gonna kick her ass. I'm gonna fight her so hard that leaves her body just to watch me kick her ass."

"MacCready is taking it surprisingly well," Deacon claimed. "But we're all going over to take care of him."

"Who exactly is going to be there?"

Deacon shrugged again and tossed his keys to Hawke once they reached his car, a run-down station wagon. The drive to MacCready's was quick and they hurried to the front door of his tiny, one bedroom house. Hawke knocked urgently on the door and Hancock greeted them.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where's Mac?"

"He's in the back with Duncan," he said, giving her a hug before she blew past him. Hawke made a beeline for MacCready's room. She found him laying on his bed and Duncan crawling around next to him.

"Mac, I heard what happened and I came straight over. Are you okay? Do I have to fight her?" Hawke interrogated him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he propped himself up onto his elbow. "Besides, I got Duncan."

He picked him up and handed him to Hawke. She stood up and put him in his habitat before laying down next to her friend.

"You're really all right? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm better off without her. She wanted to buy clothes for him, Hawke. Who puts pants on a lizard?" MacCready rhetorically quizzed. She laughed and turned her head to face him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hawke said in nearly a whisper. She smiled sweetly, leaving MacCready's cheeks to be coated in crimson. He felt himself forced to fight the urge to close the distance between them. Luckily, Hawke moved away before anything could happen. She sat up and poked him in the chest. "Let's go. Can't sulk in your room forever."

MacCready pulled his hat down over his eyes and claimed that he wasn't sulking. He received a "bullshit" and was dragged out to the living room. Danse had arrived in the short time Hawke had not been in the room.

"Tin Man."

"MacCready. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he admitted as he settled into a beanbag chair. "I kinda just want to watch movies and smoke."

"I brought over my stash," Hancock chimed in. "Free for my sad friend, today only."

"And I shot a text at Nick to bring over the Die Hard movies from our place," Deacon added.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." An embarrassed smile grew on MacCready's face. He went to hide it with his hat. but Hawke picked it from his head and put it on. He found it endearing, but would never admit such a thing.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna dick around your abode until the professor arrives," Hancock said as he stood up and made his way to MacCready's room. The rest of the group remained and resigned themselves to idle chitchat. The calm did not last long, of course. A clamor arose from the bedroom and Hancock yelped. MacCready ran in to assess the damage.

"What happened? Nothing looks broken..." he as he looked around.

"I was holding Duncan when he freaked out and bit me. I just let go and..."

"You lost Duncan?! My reptilian child."

"I'm sorry, man. We'll find him."

"God, I hope so."

"We will," Hawke assured him, rubbing a hand on his back. "Everyone spread out. Remember to step lightly."

The group dispersed, at least one person covering each room of the 3 room bungalow. Hancock checked the bathroom and found nothing, so he shut himself inside to guard the shower. Danse and Deacon searched the front room. They believed that they saw him for a moment, but it was only a chip. MacCready and Hawke stayed in his room, but he didn't feel like doing much searching. She picked through his things, partially due to the hunt and partially because she wanted to snoop. There wasn't much to look at, but he had a few sentimental items scatter around: turned down pictures of his girlfriend, a cigar box filled with ticket stubs, and a stuffed dog from Hawke. She found nothing worth gossip and sat down next to the sulking MacCready.

"He's not lost, Mac. I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"I'm not worried about him. He can handle himself."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

Hawke called him a liar but did not fight him. She quietly scratched his back in the hopes that it would cheer him up. Their calm was interrupted by the sound of the front door. They heard Nick speaking with Danse and Deacon.

"Duncan? I'll help. If I didn't become a professor, I would have been a detective." MacCready and Hawke walked in to welcome the older man. He handed them the DVDs and sat down. All of a sudden, a creature rushed past them. Danse lunged for it, but ended up with a mouth full of dirty flooring. The creature climbed up onto Nick and settled onto his shoulder.

"He was in here the whole time? We looked everywhere..." Deacon thought aloud. MacCready scurried over and gingerly picked his pet from his perch. He returned his nonhuman child to his habitat and sighed. He skulked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hancock. We found him. You can come out now." He emerged surrounded in a cloud of smoke and his eyes red.

"You did? That's great," he proclaimed. "Hey, man. You okay?"

Tears were streaming down MacCready's face and he began to sob. Hancock gently pushed him into the living room, where Hawke and Danse rushed over to him.

"I knew something was wrong," Hawke whispered into his hair as she held him. "I'm gonna kill her."

MacCready shook his head and hugged her tighter. Danse silently signaled for someone to put on the movies and Hancock dug out the joints from his pocket. When they were ready, Hawke guided the melancholy mess to the couch and sat him down.

"T-thanks guys," MacCready stuttered as Danse threw a blanket over him.

"We're here for you, Mac," Nick encouraged him. "Especially when you're a wreck."

MacCready chuckled and cuddled up with Hawke. Then they all simply watched and smoked. All of them ended up passed out next to each other, surrounded by Cheetos and Oreos. Hawke woke up in the middle of the night and saw the light on in the bedroom. She went to investigate and found a less depressed MacCready watching Duncan sleep.

"Honey. You need to sleep," she groggily scorned him.

"It's not a big deal..." he whispered, only partially invented in the conversation. She threw herself on his bed and he rose to lay next to her. "Thank you again."

"Of course. You'll find someone better than her. Promise."

"I hope so," MacCready resigned, turning his head to face Hawke. She removed his hat from her head and returned it to his. He felt the urge yet again to bridge the gap, but Hawke eliminated any possibility of that by falling asleep. MacCready smirked and pulled a blanket over the both of them, his face bright red.

_One day._


	3. MacCready is a cutie

MacCready stood anxious at the door to apartment 277. He stared at the iron numbers. They somehow made him more nervous than he already was. He held the straps of his backpack tightly and closed his eyes, psyching himself up. A voice greeted him from behind.

"Hey, scrub."

"Hancock, my man," MacCready responded, drawing the neighbor into a bro hug.

"You here to see our friend Hawke?"

"Yeah. Is she home?"

Hancock nodded. "Be careful, though. I heard some yelling coming from inside when I passed by earlier."

MacCready thanked him for the warning and Hancock left him to stand alone once more.

_Yelling? What the heck?_

He bounced on his toes, psyching himself up. He inhaled and knocked thrice. A yelp and a laugh escaped from under the door. MacCready grew more concerned until the door flung open.

"Oh, hey, Mac. What's up?" Hawke greeted, adorned in duct taped pillows across her chest and a bicycle helmet on her head.

"Um, what's g-going on in here?" he stuttered, his awkwardness emerging from his throat.

"Deeks and I were bored waiting for the pizza guy to get here, so we were fighting," she informed him, lifting her cardboard sword. Deacon rolled across the floor and into view.

"She's kicking my ass. I'm more into stealth."

"Oh," MacCready muttered. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You don't ever need to be sorry, Mac. They gave us the day off to spend with our loved ones, yeah? Wanna hang, loved one?"

MacCready rubbed his neck as a blush coated his entire face. Hawke grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. She fell next to Deacon and unhooked his helmet. She stood and handed it to MacCready.

"Put this on. The liar needs a break," she chuckled. "I'll keep your backpack in my room." Hawke ran off and left MacCready to armor himself.

"What are you two planning on doing today?"

"Waiting for our _cheesy_ heart shaped pizza and then we're going to watch all of the Saw movies. Staying?"

"Sounds awesome. I'd love to spend time with you guys." Deacon threw his pillow chestplate in MacCready's direction before throwing himself onto their couch. MacCready readied himself as he watched Hawke sway into the room.

"Let's do this," Hawke said in a deep voice, a smirk growing on her face. She lunged at him with her sword and he easily deflected it. His arm swung around to stab her in the side. Hawke covered her skin with a hand and fell to her knees.

"Ugh. You will not best me this day," she proclaimed. She staggered up and swung at him. The paper sliced across MacCready's belly and he moaned in mock pain. Hawke took a few more swings before tackling him to the ground. Her hands pinned him to the ground and she held her face above his.

"I am victorious. My strength will one day rival that of Grognak," Hawke declared. She rolled over and lay next to her guest and they giggled like fools. Suddenly, Deacon jumped out in a Grognak costume.

"Deacon..." she began to shout when the door bell rang. She cursed to herself before standing and running over to the door. The pizza delivery man stood in front of her, not acknowledging the fact that she looked the way that she did.

"Thank you. Have a great Valentine's Day," she told him as they exchanged pizza and money. Deacon closed the door behind her as she placed the pizzas on the counter top. She turned toward him and grinned.

"You beautiful fool," she teased. "Go put on normal clothes." He chuckled to himself as he ran off to his room. MacCready slid in behind Hawke as she turned to their meal. He lifted the lid to the box.

"A heart shaped pizza?" he questioned.

"Of course. We figured that since no one is gonna send us cliche hearts, then we should order one for ourselves," she said, proud of herself.

_Yeah. No one..._

Deacon returned in his Silver Shroud pajamas and sat himself down at the island. Hawke distributed slices to plates and handed one to both of them. The trio raced over to the couch and settled down for their movie marathon. Hawke turned her back to MacCready, allowing her to use him as a faux backrest. His heart raced at their proximity. They remained there the entire afternoon and most of the night, only getting up for food and bathroom breaks. Eventually, they reached the final chapter of the series. As the last scene faded, Hawke and MacCready stretched themselves out and stood up. Deacon had fallen asleep underneath Hawke's legs three-quarters of the way through movie six.

"Wow. Those were really terrible," MacCready remarked with a snicker.

"Hey, I liked the first one..." Hawke rebutted, not bothering to defend the rest of the films. "Are you staying over tonight, Mac?"

"If you want me to," he offered as his nervousness began to resurface.

"You know I love spending more time with you. Just wanted to make sure Duncan would be okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a lizard, not a toddler."

Hawke strode over to her friend and cupped his face in her hands. "Good point, nerd. Want to play some Mario Kart with me before he wakes up?" MacCready nodded and Hawke removed her hands, her palms running across his cheeks while she made her way to the console.

"Hey, Miller?" MacCready stopped Hawke as she pulled out her collection of discs. 

"Yeah, Robert Joseph?"

"Since it's today and everything... I got you a gift."

"What? You didn't have to do that..." Hawke smiled. "I didn't even get you anything."

MacCready guided himself to her bedroom and retrieved his backpack. He removed a small stuffed animal and a card and returned to the living room.

"H-here..." he said, his slight stutter returning. Hawke took the items from him and smiled widely.

"Aw, a bear dressed as the Silver Shroud. And a card?" MacCready stood quietly as she opened it up. "'I hope you have a beary romantic Valentine's Day.' Oh, this is cute as shit, Mac."

"You like it?"

"I love it," she assured him, pulling him to her chest. "Thank you."

His face grew hot as she held him, her breath in his ear.

"You are very welcome," he muttered, releasing her from his tight hold. Hawke moved to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head in the same moment, leaving their lips to meet. Both of them opened their eyes in shock, but neither of them were complaining. MacCready took the initiative and pulled her close to him, locking their mouths together. Hawke was initially surprised at his display of affection, but soon melted in his arms. He was too engrossed in the moment to think about the fact that he was kissing his longtime crush. She was too distracted to care. They finally separated, much to his dismay.

"That was nice," he complimented, smiling at her as she remained in his arms.

Mmmmmhm was the only thing Hawke could find to respond. The previously asleep Deacon emerged from his resting place on the couch.

"Hey, lovebirds. Great to see this is finally happening," he teased. Hawke pecked him on the cheek as he passed by them on the way to retrieve more pizza. MacCready blushed more than he ever thought possible and buried his faced into the crook of her neck. Hawke giggled at his behavior and ran her fingers through his hair. He lightly kissed her collarbone as Deacon sat and observed like an overbearing father.

"Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" he asked, the words gliding over her smooth skin.

"Oh, I don't know..." she answered sarcastically. "I mean, we've only just met."

The three of them chuckled and moved to sit together on the couch. MacCready wrapped his arm around Hawke's waist. Deacon yawned and draped his arm across the shoulders of the couple.

"I hope this doesn't make things weird..." Hawke commented, genuinely worried about the dynamic of her circle of friends.

"Don't worry about it. Sure, we can't have any sexy rendezvouses anymore, but..." Deacon joked, earning a pillow to the face from Hawke. "Owww."

"You guys want to watch X-Files and pass out?"

The two guys readily agreed. Deacon grabbed their largest blanket from the closet and the trio snuggled together underneath it. They all drifted off into slumber like nothing had changed while Mulder argued passionately about aliens in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this chapter, I kinda accidentally wrote an angst ending when I meant for it to be fluff. So, on the off chance that one of you wants some angst, shoot me a message on Tumblr! (mistresstabris shameless self promo :) <3) I'd be happy to post the original ending even though it isn't proofread. And since I'm here, thank you for reading. It makes me feel validated. :)


	4. Hawke and Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and MacCready go on their first date. As the cliche dictates, it doesn't go very well.

"To the mall? Where I work?"

"It'll be nice. Not many people go there and we can get soft pretzels."

"There are so many other places around town..." MacCready lifted the brim of his hat to gaze at Hawke and let out a resigned sigh.

"The mall is cheap and has soft pretzels. I really want a soft pretzel."

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"It'll be great," Hawke promised him, leaning against her kitchen counter to kiss him. He said nothing as a blush crept across his face.

The next day, MacCready arrived at the front door, rubbing his hand nervously. He was reminded of the other day, the day he finally expressed his feelings for Hawke. His face contorted into a grin as he rapped on the wood. The door flew open nearly instantly. Hawke stood in front of him, mildly disheveled. She met his eyes and flashed a smile in his direction.

"Hey, sweetie. Come in?" she asked, turning out of the way. He bowed his head slightly and entered. The room filled with awkward silence, as if they were two inexperienced teenagers. An almost involuntary chuckle soon escaped Hawke's throat before she retreated to her room. MacCready groaned quietly and waited on the couch. He took in the details of the room, taking extra time to admire the new television. When Hawke took too long for a simple trip to the mall, MacCready sneaked in her direction to investigate.

"Hawke?" he called out softly. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she claimed, accompanied by a clatter. "Motherfu... I'll be right there."

"If you say so..." MacCready replied, shifting to lean his back against the wall next to the door. He listened to the muffled noises that escaped from Hawke's bedroom, a mixture of commentary and light groans and objects being knocked over. This continued for a few minutes before MacCready's curiosity forced him to tap on the door once again.

"Hawke? Are you sure you--?"

"Yes! I'm fine. I'll just be..."

"I'm coming in," MacCready warned her, turning the doorknob slowly. Hawke's muffled footsteps rushed to open the door. MacCready found her in the middle of an attempt to keep the boy from entering. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and no shirt, various articles of clothing scattered about the room. She blushed deeply as she awkwardly ran over to her bed to cover herself with a comforter.

"H-hey, Mac. What's the... happenings?" she sputtered.

"What are you doing in here? Redecorating?" he asked, smiling as though he didn't know the answer. Hawke opened her mouth to answer, but could not find the appropriate words. She reluctantly removed the blanket and pushed herself from the mattress with a sigh.

"Sorry. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought," she said as she dug through a pile of possibly dirty laundry.

"Don't worry. I'm in the same boat," MacCready assured her, tossing her a Green Day shirt near his feet. Hawke quickly adorned herself with it and shoved her feet in her worn sneakers. She hopped over him and waited for him to move from the doorway. He instead took the opportunity to embrace her, kissing her on the nose as he released her.

"You're pretty great, Mac," she told him, poking him in the chest. He grinned and the pair walked excitedly out the front door and made their way to the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, nice ta meet ya."

"Nice to meet you. Have you known Mac for long?"

"Just a few weeks."

"She came over from that store for old women going to church. Cait says there are a lot of snobs or something," MacCready informed the dark haired woman.

"Yeah. Fuck that place," she muttered, taking a swig from a monogrammed flask.

"You probably shouldn't be drinking. If Preston catches you..."

"I'll be fine. That goody-two-shoes won't do nothing ta me."

"Hey, Cait," Preston whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. She recoiled in surprise, nearly punching her manager in the jaw. He was able to grab her wrist to save his face and quickly released it.

"Another shelf needs your assistance. Go stock it."

Cait shoved her drink into the pocket of her hoodie and shuffled over to the back of the store where her work awaited her. Preston turned to face Hawke and smiled brightly.

"Hello. I'm Preston. Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Actually, boss, I came to introduce you to my... friend? Girlfriend person?"

"We haven't decided anything yet," Hawke informed Preston.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Hawke. Hawke Miller," she said, shaking the hand of the older man.

"It's lovely to meet a friend of MacCready's."

"Likewise."

"Some of your other friends are coming this way."

Deacon and Hancock loudly arrived at the skate shop. They waved to Preston and grinned when they saw MacCready and Hawke.

"Hey, dolls," Hancock greeted.

"Miss me?" Deacon asked Hawke as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Always, Deeks."

"Isn't it your day off, man? What're you doing at work?" Hancock questioned MacCready.

"They're on a date," Deacon answered. The pair lovingly mocked the couple with a series of "ooo"s and a rendition of "Sitting in a Tree." MacCready's face grew red and he attempted to cover it with his hat. This only encouraged his friends to tease him further. Hawke giggled and stroked MacCready's hair. Deacon and Hancock were eventually forced to stop when Preston accused them of tomfoolery.

"Anyway, wanna walk around with us?" Deacon asked.

"Wouldn't that kinda defeat the idea of a date?' MacCready replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It can still be a date. Just with... more people," Hawke said, grabbing MacCready's hand. "Anyway, I plan to take you on more dates, Mac."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed hesitantly. Hawke squeezed his fingers tightly as the four of them left the shop. 

Their first destination was a dimly lit store with a moderately cheery staff. It wasn't busy. Most of their customers, teens with dark hair and chokers, were preoccupied with learning. The tight space forced the group to split. Deacon guided himself to the shirts with various Internet references and Hancock looked at band merch. MacCready and Hawke remained linked as they looked for something from one of Hawke's favorite things: a series about a boy wizard that's forced to save everyone. She picked a set of golden earrings and held them up to show MacCready.

"Aren't these cute?"

"Yeah. Do you want them?"

"Kinda."

"I'll get them for you," MacCready offered, moving to take the jewelry from her fingers. She swiped them from his hand and returned the small package to the display.

"No. We're on a date, right? If we're going to buy something, we're going to get something that we can both enjoy," Hawke insisted. "Like matching key chains or something."

"If that's what you want..." MacCready wavered. Hawke gently placed her hand on his back and smiled brightly.

"Of course. I want to remember our first date."

MacCready chose trinkets with their houses on them, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The pair moved to the counter where they were greeted by the cashier. After a small amount of bickering over how to pay, they decided to split the cost. They met the third and fourth wheels at the entrance.

"What did you two get?" Hawke inquired.

"A belt."

"Three Doge Moon."

"Nice. Let's get moving."

The quartet's next stop was a candy shop. They admired the many sweets before deciding to save their appetite for lunch. As they were leaving the store, however, Deacon covertly purchased a large bag of gummy sharks (which he refused to share).

On their way to the video game store, MacCready encountered a puddle of melted slushie. He was too distracted by Hancock's tale of how he met Grognak to notice, leading him to slip and fall into the liquid. He was almost immediately coated in a thin layer of red high fructose corn syrup. The rest of the group rushed to his side.

"Are you okay, Mac?"

"I think so," he assured Hawke, wincing as he pushed himself from the sticky floor. "Oh, shit. I think my tailbone is bruised or something."

"It'll be okay. Let's try to walk it off. If that doesn't work, we'll get you checked out. All right?"

Hancock and Hawke held MacCready's shoulders to stabilize him as he attempted to step. The pain quickly subsided and MacCready returned to normal.

"You still have shit on your clothes, dude," Hancock reminded the embarrassed boy.

"Let's go pick up some new stuff," Deacon suggested. Hawke hustled over to a clothing outlet while the guys awkwardly shuffled toward the mall bathroom. She quickly purchased some items and searched for her companions.

"Here you are," she said as she handed the articles to MacCready from the bag. He rushed into the men's bathroom and emerged shortly after in his new garb.

"Looking good, homie," Hancock greeted. "Deeks and I are going to head home. Leave you two to whatever."

"Have fun, guys."

"Drive safe," Hawke strongly advised, locking both of them in a hug. "I'll see you tonight, roomie. Wanna cook tonight?"

"You got it."

MacCready and Hawke were soon left alone in the silent hallway. Neither could find how to start a conversation, leaving them to look at the ground and avoid the other's gaze.

"Um..." Hawke initiated. "Do you want to go to the park?"

MacCready nodded and the couple left the building. The park was across the street, but they elected to drive over due to their mutual fatigue. Hawke led MacCready by the hand to a shady tree upon their arrival. They laid down in the cool grass, admiring the sun and sky that emerged through the leaves.

"I'm sorry our date went so... poorly."

"It's okay..." MacCready assured his date. "I'm just glad that I got to spend time with you."

MacCready blushed deeply, turning to bury his face into Hawke's shoulder. His face was hot against her skin, even through her top. She grinned and wrapped her arm around his torso. MacCready innocently cursed under his breath and rose to a sit.

"We didn't get soft pretzels. You kept mentioning it and we forgot."

Hawke rummaged through her plastic bag and removed two soft pretzels and a cup of cheese. She handed one to a surprised MacCready. They sat calmly as they demolished their pseudo lunch.

"Hey, Mac?" Hawke whispered.

"What's up?" MacCready asked as Hawke slid her finger through their cheese supply and placed it on his nose.

"Oh, you little..."

MacCready responded with his own glob of dairy. Hawke shrieked weakly and rolled away from her sweetheart. He followed suit and the couple tumbled playfully into the sunlight. MacCready landed nearly on top of Hawke. She giggled at him, cheese and grass spread onto his face. He beamed at her, brushing her hair from her eyes. She attempted to wipe off his face, but instead found herself caressing his cheek. They stared into each other's faces, taking in every detail as if they had never seen each other before.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Hawke chuckled. Their lips met again and again as random children looked on.


End file.
